


guns hidden under our petticoats

by SpiritTamer



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ? lets be real this would never happen but let me live my dreams, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritTamer/pseuds/SpiritTamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes, enemies beat each other up. sometimes they make out. sometimes, they do both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. im not as think as you drunk i am

**Author's Note:**

> takes place during the stay alive/ten duel commandments time during the musical. its not gay yet, but it will be. comments are appreciated!

John Laurens was drunk.

“He sounds like an absolute idiot! I trusted Washington, I trusted him!”

From his side, Lafayette let out a loud and wistful sigh, praying John would go quiet sometime soon. He adored his friend, he really did, but the man needed to learn to shut up before getting in trouble. He could say the same for Alexander, who nodded in agreement with Laurens, their beer glasses clinking together on the table. 

The four of them sat at a bar, all completely exhausted after a long day of writing and traveling. Hercules was the only one not talking much, the many glasses of alcohol barely affecting him. He was the opposite of a lightweight. The war had taken a toll on them, and Laurens’ idea of a break was a beer. Not that anyone was complaining. They weren’t the only ones in the crowded pub, many fellow soldiers surrounded them. 

“You’re telling me! I should have been general!” 

Alexander shot back, fingers gripping the handle of his glass, knuckles becoming white. He of course, never knew how to control his anger, but this must be something bad if the annoyance was so obvious.

“Who are you two even talking about?”

Mulligan joined in, cheek resting against the palm of his hand, lazily blinking between the two. He seemed the most tired, having dropped conversation after his third glass.

Hamilton seemed disgusted at even having to explain, finding the person utterly repulsive. “Washington’s new right hand man. I’ve been replaced!” He ended dramatically, hand flying up to lay on his forehead.

Laurens rolled his eyes. “He means Charles Lee.” Lafayette and Hercules let out a synchronized ‘ah’ sound, no other explanation needed. 

“I am not particularly fond of him either,” Lafayette mumbled, pausing to take another sip. “Washington has made a mistake.” The frenchmen shook his head thoughtfully, as someone who cared for Washington a fair amount, he was disappointed to see him make the choice.

“I’m sure you’re not replaced, Alex.” Hercules added. “He values you too much, I’m fairly sure Lee can’t do the kind of writing you can.”

Laurens looked like he wanted to slam his head against the wood table. “The guy likes Washington too much. Follows him around like a lost puppy.”

“He’s so scared of everything.” Lafayette agreed. “Needs Washington to guide him.”

Hercules lifted his glass slightly. “Amen to that. Heard he’s terribly inexperienced.”

“Kind of a bitch.” Laurens mumbled.

“Thinks he’s better than everyone.” Alexander said sorrowly.

“Can’t even give orders right.”

“Too forceful and mean to soldiers.”

“Lowkey an asshole.”

“Bet he can’t hold alcohol like me.”

“An idiot.”

This went on for a few minutes, until someone said, “So indecisive, can’t even make a choice.”

“Actually,” Alexander tipped his glass all the way back, and set it on the table with a thunk. “That’s Burr.”

The four all laughed, giggling in solidarity of the truth of it. 

“We should probably get back to camp.” Suggested Lafayette, glancing at John, who was leaning on his shoulder, looking half-passed out. Three pints of sam adams his ass. 

“C’mon guy-” He was interrupted by a hiccup, and looked at them guiltily. 

Hercules stood, stretching, as the others followed suit. “I’m exhausted.” They all walked out together, bumping into sides and arms, all too drunk to care. Laurens was by far the most, one arm swung over Hamilton’s back. 

“We’ll see you all tomorrow.” He said for Laurens, who simply waved a small goodbye. Lafayette and Mulligan headed off in separate directions, having a tent on opposite side of camp.

“Let’s get you to bed.” Alex said thoughtfully, smiling at John’s incoherent muttering. 

“Too loud, hotheaded- can’t even lead right-”

“Are you still going off on Lee?” The more sober one questioned. 

“Taller than me- nicer voice, more attractive-”

“What?” Hamilton choked, stopping mid step to actually look at his friend. Was this the John Laurens he actually knew?

“Nothin. ‘M drunk.” Laurens slurred, resting on Alexander’s side heavily.

“You can’t be that drunk to call Lee attractive!” He exclaimed, staring at John, eyes wide. 

“Goodnight, Alex.” He huffed, ignoring his confusion and stumbling into their tent.

Hamilton went after him, ducking in. “You can’t just call that guy better looking than you and leave!”

“Mmhm.” John replied sleepily, either too drunk to listen or just pretending not to, he was far too gone to care. 

“I’m telling the others about this!” He called from across their living areas. “Tomorrow.” He swore quietly, unable to fight the yawn that overcame him.


	2. kill me romantically

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> laurens dies of embarrassment. lee is an unknown gay.

“How do you get soldiers to listen to you?” 

The early morning mist made Washington’s thoughts far too crowded for this. It was cold and miserable out for the beginning of the war’s summer, and he was not in the mood to listen to the general at his side, still waiting for an answer. 

“Mine never even follow orders…” Lee, although taller than most, still had to look up at George, tilting his head in question. He was tempted to run a hand down his face, but resisted it out of respect.

He tried to like Lee, seriously. In truth, he hadn’t even meant to hire the man as a general, but he was older and been involved in more fighting than Hamilton had, so if he hadn’t chosen Lee, biased accusations would have spread. 

However...he was as ruinous as the rumors said, seemingly fearful of doing anything slightly out of the normal. Expecting everything to be handed to him on a silver platter. The choice was made, though, and Washington was stuck with Lee’s constant whining. 

“I don’t know, General.” He finally responded, knowing Lee would have prompted him anyway if he didn’t reply.

“You called me general!” He exclaimed, eyebrows raised high, as if he hadn’t heard it since he got promoted. God, the man could act like a child in front of him.

“And…?”

Lee rubbed the back of his neck, and started to bite at his lip. “It’s hard to get other commands to…”

George sighed heavily, not sure how much longer he could stand the others reactions. He needed a vacation. Something of the sort, he didn’t get enough credit for babysitting an entire army. “You need to practice giving orders, or you’ll be that excited to be called your proper title forever.”

Lee looked conflicted, letting his hand drop back to his side. “I really am bad at commanding, alright?” 

You don’t just admit that! Washington thought, unable to comprehend the idiocy of the man.  
“Look-” He was about to explain that, but was interrupted by a loud wolf whistle, probably heard by about half the camp. 

“Oh generals!” 

Both men turned quickly, George already preparing for whatever mess this was going to be. 

 

-

 

This was the worse moment of John Laurens’ entire life. 

“Lee! Leeeeee! Charles Lee!”

“I’m not sure anything is going to stop him.” Lafayette added unhelpfully, a solid arm around John’s shoulders. 

The four of Hamilton’s ‘squad’ were awakened early that morning by Alexander’s yelling and ranting about what Laurens had said last night in his drunken state.

 

“He just- he called Lee hot!” Alex blurted out, making Hercules choke on spit. 

“What?!”

“Mon ami, you have mediocre taste.”

“I don’t remember any of this.” Laurens sulked, hiding from everyone's shocked looks. 

“You were out of it, man. Anyways,” Alex laughed, looking at John with the ‘i-have-an-idea’ face.

Oh no.

“We need to tell him.”

Oh no.

 

“I hate him,” He mumbled, focusing on the ground at his feet. He had been rudely dragged out of their tent and hoisted onto Mulligan’s shoulders when he refused to walk, and now stood only a few feet away from Washington and Lee.

“Who?” Lafayette whispered.

“Alex and Lee.”

Washington already looked disappointed. “What do you need, Alexander?” Laurens was already glancing between Lee and George. Please don’t take him seriously.

Hamilton turned to only Lee, the most smug and happy smile on his face. 

“Laurens want you to be his general!”

The group was silent for about .5 seconds, until Lafayette and Hercules burst out in quiet giggles. Laurens wanted to sink to the ground and die, but not before murdering his best friend. 

“He likes that you’re taller than him, and has a deeper voice-” Hamilton quickly was quieted by Washington’s dark stare. 

“Very funny, Alexander. Please don’t fool around with us like this, we are at war.” He turned and nodded his head for Charles to follow.

He sighed, cursing Georges sense of humor. Lafayette and Hercules were halfway to the ground, as Laurens’ stood stiff as a board.

As the three grabbed onto his jacket and dragged him away from embarrassment central back to work, he noticed Lee hesitating to follow Washington. 

“Seriously?” He mouthed, unnoticed by the other two. He didn’t looked mad or anything, just very very hesitant and confused. 

Laurens’ rapidly shook his head, growling through his teeth.

He finally allowed himself to be lead back to their tent, but not before flipping Lee off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lee will be portrayed by the lovely (hot) jon rua, in this fic.


	3. lock the doors and close the blinds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burr's appearance! Also, John Laurens is just a tiny bit gay.

Charles Lee had been confused before, really, especially after being promoted to general, he often wasn't sure what he was supposed to be doing. 

But this was a whole new level of weird.

"What? What even was-" His muttering to himself had gone on since Washington had dismissed him for the day, utterly out of it after the encounter with Laurens and co.

"What are you so confused about now, Charlie?" 

Lee turned away from his side of the room to Aaron Burr, who was casually leaning on the table, paper and quill and hand. The man looked unfazed as always, seemingly not paying much attention to Lee.

"I told you not to call me that." He didn't actually mind the name Charlie too much, he just really didn't want Burr spreading it around. He wasn't sure if he'd even call themselves 'friends,' more like two soldiers who were their for each other when it was convenient. Not that he didn't enjoy Burr's company, but it was hard to be friends with someone so...neutral. If he could choose one thing to agree with Hamilton on, it was Burr's inability to ever make a decision. 

Burr made another note on his parchment and looked up. "What would you prefer? I could list some stuff I've heard some other lieutenants call you." Lee scowled back. 

"No thanks. Anyways, John Laurens thinks I'm hot."

Burr seemed unaffected by this oh-so exciting news. "That freckled kid?"

He gave Burr a look. "Kid? He's only a year or two younger than me. But yeah."

Aaron shrugged, as if this was no big deal. "He was probably joking anyway. You know how much Hamilton and that group despite you for being Washington's aide." 

That was true, but wouldn't everyone dislike him equally? What the hell was Laurens' deal? The man seemed to have some kind of specific dirt on him, it's not like they were ever that close.

"Pretty rude thing to joke about," Lee ran a hand through his not quite black hair and smoothed out his stubble. "I'm hot as hell."

Burr went back to ignoring Charles at that, debating on what else to put in the letter he was writing. "Theodosia?" He inquired, remembering the name from somewhere in his conversations with Burr. 

"Mmhm," Aaron nodded, and Lee wasn't 100% sure he was answering seriously. Getting information out of Burr was impossible.

-

 

"C'moooon, talk to me, John!" Alexander's whining was loud enough to be heard from Britain at this point, as the writer mercilessly followed John around camp, constantly grabbing onto his uniform only to be shrugged off. When that didn't work, he gave his best friend puppy eyes, which John promptly turned away from. 

"I promise, we can go out for drinks tonight if you forgive me!"

That spiked Laurens' interest slightly, but a realization clicked. He narrowed his eyes. "You just want to get me drunk again so I'll say more dumb shit."

"Never!" A hand flew to Alex's chest, a mock-gasp escaping him. "That's a good idea, though." John pursed his lips and Hamilton gave him a guilty look. 

"I guess it wasn't that bad if it made Lee pissed off." Alexander grinned at this, taking it as forgiveness from John. 

They walked for awhile in silence, being dismissed for the day and enjoying the outsides of camp. The sun was setting, and they didn't need conversation to be in each others company. The war left everyone's lives shaken up, but at least they could still enough a nice evening walk. 

After gaining some sense of self back, Hamilton tested the waters. "Your drunken self doesn't have bad taste, though..."

"'Cuse me?" John raised an eyebrow at Alex. "What does that mean?"

"He may be an asshole, but I won't deny he's not unattractive." Alex hummed under his breath, avoiding Laurens' gaze.

John's face turned a bright pink. "I'm like, not gay."

"You kissed me, Herc, and Laf." He said in a matter of fact tone of voice, shaking a finger as well.

Laurens jumped to defend himself. "It was on new years! We were drunk!" 

Hamilton laughed lightly at his friends reaction "You enjoyed it, though."

"Shut up, Alex!"

They continued their bickering till nightfall.


	4. as i loose the feeling in my fingertips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sin. or well, the beginning of sin

The candlelight that illuminated the room as Hamilton wrote usually made him calm- it usually helped him focus, especially when it was with quiet.

However…

“You seriously think that’s a good idea?”

“Listen- it could work,”

From behind him, Alexander could hear Washington sighing, sensing he was about to give up putting some logic in Lee’s head. When he was asked to write while Washington ‘made battle plans,’ he really didn’t expect Lee to be there, let alone arguing over a map, constantly changing ideas.

“Would you shut up, Lee?” Alex finally snapped, throwing his quill on the table. He whirled around to glare at the ‘general’, who stared back, blinking a few times. He could feel the tension rising in the room, both wanting to get back at the other.

Washington crossed his arms, looking between the two. He then let out a deep breath and turned. “I’m leaving, sort your argument out, or you’ll both be punished.”

The door quickly closed behind them, and the bickering pair were left in silence. 

Lee went first, hands going to grip against the table. “What the hell is your problem with me?”

Hamilton was already picking up his quill, scribbling something down on his parchment. “You’re a horrible general, the second we get into a major battle you’ll ruin us.”

“How would you be able to predict that?” Lee was a mix of confused and angry, hating how soldiers like Hamilton always got on his nerves.

Alex shrugged, unaffected. “The fact that you’re asking means I’m partly right.” He smirked. “You’re scared.”

Before Lee could get a word out, the door opened again. They both flinched, expecting Washington to be back already, but were surprised to see Lafayette and Laurens. 

“George mentioned we should make sure you two don’t kill each other.” Lafayette quickly explained, grinning. 

“Where’s Herc?” Alex asked, as Lee ignored their visitors.

“Busy.” Laurens answered, sharing a strange look with Lafayette. He then turned to Lee. “Still being petty?”

The general narrowed his eyes, a smug look appearing on his face. “Do you really think insulting me is a good idea, Mr. Laurens? After what you apparently said about me?”

John faltered, as Lafayette let out a quiet gasp, hiding a satisfied look. “Let’s go, Alex,” He snatched Hamilton’s wrist and dragged them out of the room.

 

-

 

“That- it wasn’t serious,” John finally replied, looking out the door where his friends disappeared helplessly. He knew he could leave with them, but Lee would see that as weak.

“Then why do you seem so nervous?” He seemed to be finally getting the upper hand for once, moving to cross his arms and step towards John. Laurens loathed that he had to look up slightly to meet Lee’s gaze, wishing the man wasn’t so intimidating.

“Because you’re an asshole.” Despite his rebuttal, Laurens had to take a step back, causing him to knock against the table. Stupid Lee, stupid smug general, stupid emo hair, stupid nice face with stubble, stupid wide shoulders-

“You seem a bit red in the face.” Lee asked, getting close enough to rest a hand on the table too, pinning Laurens’ between him and it. John couldn’t reply, suddenly very hot under the collar, unable to look anywhere else but Lee’s curious eyes. Lee tipped his head down, very briefly brushing against John’s neck, breathing heavily. 

And with that, the tension faded away in a second, as he leaned away, standing straight again. Laurens was stiff as a board, unable to move from his spot half on the table. 

“I’ll leave you to confess your sins, hm?” He swung out of the room, sly smile pasted on his face. 

After a second of breathing and adjusting his uniform, Laurens recovered fully, trying to erase any thoughts of Lee’s actions from his mind.

“General Fucking Charles Lee…” He mumbled as he left to find Alex and Lafayette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) yes, "confess your sins." is a reference to ten duel commandments  
> 2.) and yes, the word emo didn't exist in the 1700's, but i don't care  
> 3.) thank you for the comments on the last chapter, they're greatly appreciated <3333


	5. kiss with a fist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You hit me once  
>  I hit you back  
> You gave a kick  
> I gave a slap  
> You smashed a plate over my head  
> Then I set fire to our bed_

“I’m fucked.” Charles practically tumbles into the chair, smacking a hand over his face. “Jesus Christ, this was a mistake.”

Burr, flipping through a book across from him, cocks an eyebrow. “Go on with your mess of a life, Lee.”

He huffs, sitting up to look at Aaron through lidded eyes. “It’s nothing. I’m just doing stupid shit.” Burr chuckles at that, and mumbles ‘as usual,’ which Lee pretends not to hear. 

The two act as roommates, as Burr is in an out of Lee’s quarters, either reading or writing, with many of his own possessions within the room. He notices the letter from a few days ago and reaches to pick it up. After glancing over the writing, he realizes some discrepancies.

“Wasn’t this supposed to be to Theodosia?” Lee questions, reading the name at the top.

Burr paid barely any attention, humming in reply.

“It says Alexander,” Before he can add more, Burr suddenly perks up, dropping his book to the floor and standing. 

“Give me that.” He walks over and snatches the letter out of Charles’ hand, own fingers shaking as he held onto the piece of paper. He looked at it once and then stuffed it unceremoniously in his uniform pocket. “Don’t go through my stuff.”

“I was just-” Lee tries, hand still half open from holding it. He sighs, for Aaron is now strutting out the room. 

 

-

 

Laurens was across the other side of camp, cornered by Hercules and Lafayette now. Hamilton had left earlier, needed by Washington. 

“He threatened you?” Mulligan exclaimed, blinking at John in concern. “That’s horrible! You have to mention about how wrong that is to someone!” 

Lafayette shook his head. “No one’s gonna listen to just John, and we can’t get too involved.” The Frenchmen thought hard, finger tapping his chin. “You’ll have to beat him up yourself!” 

John awkwardly bit his lip. “Really- he didn’t threaten me- more like- turne-”

Hercules protested before he could give the full story. “You can’t just tone it down on us, we know Lee, he must be out to hurt you.”

The sigh that followed was ignored. “I think he’s just j-”

“You have to go get back at him!” Lafayette insisted, his foreign determination showing. “And now!”

“What?!” He gasped, turning between the two in horror. Lee hadn’t even done much, and was much more physically abled than John. Did they really expect him to…

“Let’s go!”

And so a few minutes later, they stood near the hallway to Washington’s office. 

Mulligan, although disagreeing with Lafayette’s logic, went along with the idea anyway “His room is…somewhere around here.”

“Good luck, mon ami,” Lafayette nodded, grabbing Herc’s arm and dragging them away. 

“Sorry- what? You expect me to do this alone?” But the two were not listening, already stumbling away in laughter.

No matter the case, Laurens would have to confront Lee at some point. After getting an exact location from another Lieutenant, he made haste and headed before he went coward and turned back.

As he was almost to the door, he was startled by Burr stomping out, growling under his breath. 

“Burr! What’s wrong-” The man shoved past John without a word, mumbling something along the lines of ‘Hamilton’ under his breath. No surprise there. He wouldn’t question it. With the place wide open, he stepped inside Lee’s room, finding the general leaned back in a chair, looking confused. Pulling up some courage, he spoke out strongly.

“You are the worst general.” Once the words were out, he almost regretted them and following Lafayette and Hercules’ advice. Lee sat up in surprise, not hearing Laurens come in.

“Really now?” He stood, squaring his shoulders and stared directly at the other, challenge dripping in his voice. “Weren’t you swooning over my abilities earlier?”

“Swooning?!” John was shouting now, glad he closed the door. Charles Lee’s smug look at his own statement, and the truth of it was the last straw. He lunged forward, swung his arm around, and punched him in the jaw.

Lee stumbled backwards, choking for a minute, and then his gaze shot back up at John. “You did not just do that.” A tiny streak of blood traveled down his chin and a drop fell to the floor. With that, he returned the favor, using his side to shove Laurens back into the wood wall, floorboards creaking with his movement.

“I did.” He grunted, struggling against the others shoulder, managing to still use his legs to land a kick on Lee’s thigh. That was to leave a bruise later. The general bundled his hand into a fist and hit John across the nose. It wasn’t as hard as the previous punch, with the effort it took to hold him against the wall, but John’s nose started to bleed none the less.

With a yelp, John lifted his hands to grab Lee’s shoulders and pushed as hard as he could, making them both stumble onto the ground, Lee snarling as his knees buckled. 

“You asshole,” He spat out, and rolled to flip their positions, Laurens now stomach up on the floor. He then tried to stand, but John dug his fingernails into Lee’s arms, dragging him back down so their chests were flush against each other.

“Take that.” He huffed as Lee’s glare burned into him. He was breathing heavily, a bruise now blooming on his forehead from falling over.  
“Shut up,” Lee’s voice was low and gravely through gritted teeth, blood still swirling in his mouth. “Just- shut the fuck up, Laurens.”

Without any thought or hesitation, John forced a smile. “ __Make me.”

Bad idea. Really bad idea.

Charles Lee stared at him, short of breath suddenly. Laurens flinched, preparing for Lee to start choking him, or making him bleed till he passed out.

What he didn’t expect was for the general to lean down and press their lips together.


	6. let's not get overzealous here

The calm of Hamilton’s room, an aura of ink and paper throughout the room, messy but organized, was something he appreciated, how only himself could understand the quiet storm.

However, it was ruined by none other than Aaron Burr knocking the door open, sending parchment and quills flying onto the ground. Alexander looked up, eyebrows knitted in confusion. It was dangerous enough for the two of them to meet as often as they did, so this had to be urgent. 

“Lee knows.” Aaron managed, still pausing to catch his breath. He more than nervous, stumbling in, going to slam the palm of his hand against Hamilton’s desk, which held a crumpled up letter. “Or might.”

Hamilton stood to confront Burr, walking over to place a hand on his shoulder lightly, and used the other to pick up the letter. “What?”

“I...left my letter to you out, and forgot to address it as Theo...”

Burr and Alex’s thing, he wouldn’t even call it a relationship, had been going on for a few months now. Polar opposites falling for each other in the midst of war. Not close enough to be boyfriends, not far apart enough to be an affair. It was their secret. Kisses under gunfire, light touches between battle, words shared in the midnight's behind camp.

And it was dangerous. They both knew it was horrible and wouldn’t last, but something about the day they met in 1776 made it worth something. Theodosia was Burr’s cover up, an old lover he pretended was Hamilton. Meeting was the worst thing they could do, so letters passed from hand to hand through the army was all they had. 

Alexander picked up the letter slowly, fingers tracing over his own name. “Do you think he’ll tell anyone?” His voice was soft, worried, for both him and Burr. Everyone knew how punishable sodomy was.

Aaron shrugged, leaning on Hamilton’s side, suddenly exhausted. “He’s too busy with Laurens now. They’re beating each other up.” Alex sighed in reply. Why couldn’t him and Burr stayed enemies? Why did they ever have to care for each other. He wished and prayed they could have been like Lee and Laurens- forever and always archenemies.

 

-

 

The second Lee’s mouth met John’s his entire mind went blank. He lost his grip on his arms and dropped his hands to rest on the wood floor. His wide and shocked eyes couldn’t seem to pull away from Lee’s tightly closed ones. His mouth, left barely opened, was tainted with the metallic taste of blood, from the punch he landed on Lee. He couldn’t seem to comprehend Lee was kissing him, a guy, a fellow soldier, a general, and he wasn’t pulling back. 

The man on top of him pulled away after another heartbeat, blinking a few times. His face had gone from stone cold anger and frustration to a sort of innocent confusion. 

“Did I just-” His voice was soft and quiet, as if he couldn’t tell his own strength.

“Yes.” John replied, swallowing hard. 

Without another word, he stood, climbing off Laurens as fast as possible. He reached a hand out to help the Lieutenant up, but snatched it away quickly. Kissing, holding hands, that would be awkward. Laurens didn’t miss it, though.

They breathed in silence for a moment, Lee rubbing his bloodstained mouth with his cravat, as John checked the bruises on his side. 

“That’s...one way to relieve some tension?” The general was still unsure of his words, asking in a voice that knew nothing. He had to have some kind of determination after all. Sure, he was a coward military wise, but he just shut someone up by kissing them. A guy deserves some credit.

John nodded, still looking himself over. He gave a run through his hair, fluffing it up again after being pulled back on the floor. “I guess you’re right.”

He could feel the tension build again- they both could, and made his exit in silence, waving a hand lazily behind him. I mean, he did technically still fight Lee as the others had asked, right?

That night, he tried to wipe the memory from his mind, but all he could dream of was kisses on pistols.

 

-

 

“John was pretty beat up…you think he’s okay?” Across the town in a small, dark bar, Hercules took a sip from his glass again, asking Lafayette the question with a confused look. It was just them that night, both roommates busy with excuses

“Oh, he’s more than okay.” The Frenchman replied, knowing grin on his face. “They hate each other enough to like each other.” He kicked back in his chair, placing his boots on their table.

“Sorry?” Mulligan asked, understanding his friend even less now. 

“Trust me, I know love, Herc dearest.” He blew a mock kiss and downed the rest of his wine.

 

-

 

"General Washington?" The next morning, Charles approached his fellow superior, wringing his hands and biting his lip. He didn't sleep much, too damn nervous about any ideas or things he'd done in the past few hours. First, he had a thing for John Laurens, second, he almost fell out the window to his room. The...the two weren't linked, he was just an idiot.

"Yes, Lee?" Washington answered, not looking up from his desk. He was the most organized and serious man Lee knew, and if anyone could stop him from...well...continuing his ideas, Washington was that person.

"Is sodomy legal in the army?"

George sighed, resting his head in his hands. He looked like he was about to get out of his chair and leave, but gathered up enough strength to answer Lee. Why, exactly, had he promoted him again?

"No, no it's not, Charles."

He waved a hand to dismiss him, wondering how much alcohol they had on camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo! thanks for so many lovely comments on the last one guys <3
> 
> this story obviously focuses on lee and laurens, but i was planning to have some hamilton/burr in this fic anyways, multiple of you asked for it, so im adding a bit more than planned. there's also going to be lafayette/hercules, but it'll be mostly background/implied
> 
> ALSO, this fic won't contain any smut, BUT i have written a small oneshot that's nsfw and would take place within this verse, so if any of you are interested in it, leave a comment and ill post it ;o


	7. you got freckles on your shoulder, ammunition like a solider

It was three in the morning, and the whole camp was silent, besides the night breeze and occasional tossing and turning of tired soldiers.

And John Laurens was having a midlife crisis. 

(Was it really midlife if you were in your twenties?)

He sighed, rolling over on his side and looking at the ceiling of the tent. Maybe his drunk self was right, maybe Lee was hot. He wasn’t opposed to liking a guy, there had been one or two in his teenage self’s desperate for attention self, and he couldn’t not find Hamilton, Mulligan, and Lafayette someone attractive…

But this was someone he hated. Charles Lee… Punchable but kissable. What a combination. Besides that, they were in the army, and having a gay friends with benefits under George Washington’s nose was not advisable.

What would his friends think? He guessed Lafayette would be amused- claim it was a french thing too…He didn’t want to start on Hamilton’s 52 page on homosexuality.

Besides, Lee’s decision was probably on impulse to shut John up. Nothing that actually meant something… And yet, he couldn’t get the thought of the general out of his mind.

His sexuality crisis was interrupted by quiet rustling outside the tent, as he heard someone pull back the opening and slip in. John leaned over to his desk and scrambled to silently light his oil lamp, blinking at the sudden flare of light.

“Alexander?” He peered to see his friend frozen like a startled deer, holding up the lamp and shifting to sit up in his bed.

“Uh.” He replied, shamefully refusing to meet Laurens’ confused gaze. 

“Well...I assumed you were writing for Washington late, but…” He squinted at Alex’s disheveled hair and unbuttoned coat. “You look like you went out for a one night stand…”

Hamilton’s face went a deep red, overshadowing the smaller pink blush already up to the tips of his ears. 

“It’s not what you think-” He began, but John stopped him with a hand.  
“It’s fine- was she good?”

Laurens’ missed Hamilton’s sigh of relief, suddenly seeming much less tense. “She was fine...whatever, let me sleep.”

John laughed, finding his friend’s embarrassment funny. “Name?”

Alexander became panicked again, freezing halfway to his bed. “Erin.”

He nodded and gave Alex a thumbs up, and rolled over, finally forgetting his thoughts of Lee.

Across of him, Hamilton felt blessed John thought he meant Aaron spelt with an E…

 

 

“Didya hear the news?”

Lee snapped out of daydreaming quickly, in the middle of a meeting with Washington’s top advisors, having nodded off to yesterday’s events.

Apparently it was over, for everyone was leaving the room, and his arm was being prodded by someone. 

A fellow general in the army, Max, awaited him, looking excited. The two weren’t friends per say, but the tended to talk to everyone. He shook Lee’s arm again. 

“Army gossip! Aren’t you excited?” 

He couldn’t seem to fathom how General Max even got that position, he was an amazing fighter, but his… seriousness skills were lacking. 

“What do you want to tell me, Max?” Lee asked, pretending to care about the others news. He’d have to get information about what happened in the meeting later. 

“Colonel Kayser and Major Alek were caught in an affair!” 

Charles suddenly became much more interested in the information, staring at General Max wide-eyed. “What? But they’re both...” He said, a bit too fearful and loud. 

“Male,gross, I know. They both lost their ranks. It’s kind of sad, but that’s what you get for being gay.” 

Lee really didn’t feel like hearing more of Max’s story. He stood, stumbling out of the room, ignoring the others confused question. 

Too late, he stumbled straight into a shorter someone's chest, already huffing out an apology. When he pushed back, he finally properly looked to a bright red freckled face.

Fuck. Laurens

“Ah, Monsieur Lee!” Any thought of bolting vanished as Lafayette wrapped an arm around Laurens’ shoulder and stared down at him. He had totally forgot Lafayette was a general, and Laurens’ was a lieutenant as well.

John refused to meet his gaze, looking hot under the collar, stuck between confronting Lee with the Marquis holding him down.

“I heard you hurt our loveliest John, hm?” The Frenchmen half growled, nodding at Laurens’ still bruised cheek.

“Laf, please- it's not-” John tried, but was quickly shushed again. 

“Want to explain?” Lafayette asked, raising an eyebrow at Charles.

“Gilbert, please.” They all looked to see Washington heading towards the group, hands clasped behind his back, unamused look on his face. 

Lafayette backed away, releasing his grip from John and away from Lee, but still glaring at him. 

George seemed to not care much about the scramble, instead nodding in satisfaction and turning away.

Lafayette sulked away, dragging John with him, but the man pulled away, shaking his head at him to leave by himself. The guy looked as tired as Charles, awkwardly shrugging at Laf and then sighing.

“So.” He muttered.

“So.”

The room was too silent, most of the soldiers having left by now. Lee never noticed how funny...cute? John looked with a slight blush across his freckles, a few stray curls brushing above his eyes.

“Sorry about,..” Laurens tried, hand going to rub the back of his neck. 

“S’ fine.” The general finished, not wanting to hear the rest. It was an accident, he’d claim, he hadn’t actually thought about it. He didn’t want to really kiss John.

(Well- he did, but…)

If it was possible to get more awkward, Laurens’ managed. “Did you...ever think it might work…if we…” He bit his lip. “Look, if kissing is one way to get off our steam and hate for each other…”

Lee’s mouth fell open, mind going carefully blank.

 

 

Back in Washington’s office, done dealing with children for soldiers, he listened to a Major explain to him their recent plans.

“Sir- we’ll have to make attack plans for Monmouth soon, you know.” 

“Of course, I’m sure everyone will be on board within the next few weeks.” He replied, hoping his Royal counterpart of King George across the sea wasn’t getting any new battle ideas.

The Major nodded, taking it as an order to inform the rest of the army. A plan indeed. 

Outside the door, a few halls down, Aaron Burr had a folded letter placed between his palm as Hamilton brushed by. He opened it to read the following.

 

“Dearest Erin,

Jonathan caught me sneaking in, but I convinced him otherwise of our...matter. I hope you are well.

I am concerned for our safety though, we must be careful meeting. Another pair of soldiers was caught recently- news spreads fast. 

Please, burn this letter when you can, it is short and unimportant, and I care too much for you for us to be discovered.

Your lovely Alexander, always.”

 

Burr tucked it in his side pocket, admiring Hamilton’s ingenious name game with Erin. The man was a hassle, but admittedly smart as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) General Max is an old OC of mine, not actually Hamilton- that's a bit low of me, but simply historical. So are the two gay soldiers. 
> 
> 2.) Much more plot next chapter, I promise, the thing with the battle with Washington and the Major is hinting at it. 
> 
> 3.) Irrelevant, but look at this picture of Jon Rua https://www.instagram.com/p/BJVvjMPjRCT/?taken-by=jonrua1  
> now imagine modern au Charles Lee in that. *damn* Laurens' would be swooning.
> 
> 4.) I have a tumblr, z0eya, if you wanna hmu with ideas for these two gay losers

**Author's Note:**

> will be updated asap


End file.
